Colourblind
by SourCassie
Summary: When artist Claire comes to visit her Grandmother in Bright Falls will she be able to stand against the Dark Presence just like Alan did before her? Will be slight spoilers to main game later on in the story.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Alan Wake, that all belongs to Remedy Entertainment. I only own Claire, her grandmother and a few minor characters.

**AN:** I hope you enjoy my little version of what happens after Alan Wake. This story takes place a few months after the end of the main game.

**Chapter 1**

The car rumbled softly as I made it up the hill, I wasn't far from Bright Falls now to visit my grandmother. I glanced out the window, watching the scenery pass me by. This small town was so picturesque and calm covered completely by trees. It was a place that seemed so closed off from the rest of the world.

I made it to Grandma's house just as the sun began to set. I stayed in the car looking up at the old house, the place hadn't changed from the last time I had come here. I couldn't help but smile remember all of the time I spent there as a child. I opened the door and got out, grabbing my backpack from the back seat and threw it over my shoulders. I began slowly walking up the small path towards the deep green painted wooden patio. When I came up to the door, I knocked lightly on the on the heavy brass knocker the door. I stood there brushing my hands through my short brown hair, waiting for my grandmother to answer . I saw her in the glass. She opened it slowly, her head peered around the door.

"Oh, hello Claire!" She said happily, smiling as she saw me "I didn't expect you to come".

She opened the door to me, I stepped in slowly, the house much like the outside nothing seemed to have changed . Maybe I was right, maybe Bright Falls really was cut off from the rest of the world. I walked though the house, heading towards the kitchen. I sat down at the small table in the centre of the room, Grandma followed me in, she placed the kettle on the stove. She brushed her fingers through the grey hair as she sat in the chair opposite me, her hands resting neatly on the table.

"Still drawing?" She asked, quietly.

I nodded, pulling out my sketch book from my backpack and placed it in front of her. She picked it up, flicking through the pages slowly, like it was some expensive book when she got to the end she placed the book back in front of me, nodding approvingly at the pictures. I placed the book back into my backpack.

"The town doesn't seem to change. It's still the same since I came here as a child". I said, as the kettle had boiled. Grandma got up and took the kettle off the stove to began making tea.

"Yes." She said, her back to me "there was a lot of uproar recently from this guy coming here but, that's about all that has happened here".

I guess in small towns like this, a man coming to visit would be big news.

"Who was he?" I asked, watching her.

She shrugged her shoulders, setting a cup of tea in front of me "Honestly, I have no idea. Some famous writer from New York and his wife came I believe, not many know about him or where he is now".

"Why is that?"

She shrugged again. "I'm not sure" She let out a sigh. "Anyway, you must be tired from driving, I'll just go and set up the spare room for you".

I sat on the dusky pink bed, thinking about the writer and his wife. Wondering what had happened to them, if something had happened to them or if they just slipped out of town one night. I took my laptop out of my bag and placed it on my bed in front of me. I turned it on searching for a writer who had come to Bright Falls and to find out what had happened to him. I couldn't find much on this writer only that his name was Alan Wake but, nothing else. I found it odd that he seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth, his wife did to.

I reclined back on the bed, my arms stretched above my head and closed my eyes . Questions swirled around in my head about this Alan Wake person, I rested my head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning. The sun was shining through the purple curtains, I had to block my eyes with my arm as I got up and grabbed my clothes from my bag. I got out my red T-shirt and camouflage shorts. I decided to head out for a hike around some of the mountains in the area, since it was a lovely day. I went down the stairs, Grandma was cleaning the surface in the kitchen, her back to me when I walked in and grabbed an apple from the glass bowl on the table. She turned around when she was done, she smiled when she saw me sitting by the table.

"How did you sleep?" She asked, as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Great". I said "I was thinking about going for a hike this morning".

"That sounds great" She said, smiling. "You'll have your sketchbook with you, I guess?"

I nod. "Yes. I thought about doing a few sketches of the mountains".

"Just be careful when you go out, okay?"

"Okay Grandma. I will"

I went out onto the porch to put on my brown lace up boots and put my backpack on my shoulder. Then, I set off towards the mountains.


End file.
